galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tide Glider
The Tide Glider appeared in 2017 video game called Dragons: Rise of Berk. The Tide Glider is a medium-sized Tidal Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Rise of Berk. The Tide Glider is light, faded blue in color. It has two coral shaped horns and a relatively long snout. It has three small fins set on its long neck. Its wings have wavy white patterns all over and it has a large tail fin. Instead of legs, the Tide Glider has two front flippers. In Dragons: Rise of Berk, this is a very thin-bodied dragon. In School of Dragons, it has a rounder belly and also possesses two hind limbs. Described to be 'skittish', this dragon is excitable and unpredictable. Also, this dragon is said to be peaceful, calm and graceful, in terms of motion and temperament. It prefers to reside in shallow waters in the sea, riding and "dancing" amongst the waves, somewhat like Dolphins and Flying Fish. However, some Tide Gliders are very territorial and will spit acid at anyone they encounter, as in the case of Mistmenace. Powers and Abilities * Acid: The Tide Glider is able to shoot acid in either streams or multiple blasts, which it uses to defend itself and/or attack foes. Since the Tide Gliders are described to be venomous, it is possible that the acid it shoots contains the venom. * Saliva with Healing Properties: The Tide Glider's saliva is said to contain healing properties, capable of healing almost any wound, from both Vikings, animals, and dragons alike. Its saliva most likely is in its water blast, which the Tide Glider can administer to wounds by spraying its water at them. * Spraying Water: Tide Gliders fire water, possibly containing its fabled saliva with healing properties, in either blasts or streams. It remains unknown at what temperature the water is fired in, or if the Tide Glider can control its blast's temperature. The blast could contain the poison. * Strength & Combat: It remains unknown as to what amount of strength a Tide Glider possesses but taking its size, approximate weight and aquatic habitat it can be deduced that this dragon is relatively strong, similar to a Thunderdrum or Scauldron. The Tide Glider utilizes its superior speed and agility to out swim and daze its opponents and hurls blasts of water and acid at them while on land or air. * Speed & Agility: Tide Gliders are extremely fast, agile and maneuverable while in the sea, riding the waves of coastal waters. Their incredible agility has been noted by Vikings and compared to dancing. * Endurance & Stamina: Tide Gliders appear to exhibit a great deal of stamina, being able to effortlessly ride coastal waves with incredible agility, seemingly without tiring. Although unknown, it would appear that Tide Gliders posses average endurance, and if they suffer any kind of damage, can most likely heal themselves with their saliva. * Venom: Tide Gliders are stated to have venom or poison, and Grim Slipsmolder's page states "''Slipsmolder's poison only gets worse if you try to rinse it off with water. It is strangely effective to use yak milk, however." ''The poison is probably in the water, and it is unknown if the yak milk cure would work with the poison of all Tide Gliders. The effects of the poison are unknown. Category:Creatures Category:Venomous Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Flying Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe